Rita and Runt (film)
'''Rita and Runt '''is an American computer-animated/live-action buddy-adventure-comedy-drama film produced by Village Roadshow Pictures and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, based on the Rita and Runt characters in Steven Spielberg's Animaniacs. The film is directed by Robert Zemeckis and written by Marlon Wayans and Frank Marshall, and stars the voices of Amy Poehler as Rita and Dustin Hoffman as Runt. Synopsis Rita is a gray and white tabby cat who is driven away by her owner for her huge independence. Sad and homeless, she wanders around the city until she meets a sheepdog named Runt, who, thanks to his dumb brain, thinks she is also a dog. Together, the two stray animals begin their journey to find their new owner. Cast Live action * Jason Sudeikis as Rita's unnamed owner, who kicks his pet cat out for being too independent. * Betty White as herself, the new owner of Rita and Runt at the end of the film. Background people include Dana Carvey, Danny McBride, Peter Dinklage, Sabrina Carpenter, Noah Schnapp, Mary Tyler Moore, "Weird Al" Yankovic, Josh Gad and Rebecca Black. Voices * Amy Poehler as Rita, a singing tabby cat. ** Jessica Chastain as Rita's singing voice. * Dustin Hoffman as Runt, a sheepdog who is also driven away by his owner for unknown reasons. * Troy Andrews as Kane, a wild red fox who meets Rita and Runt in the park and allows them to stay with him for a while. * Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner, the oldest of the Warner siblings who is only seen as a cameo. * Justin Timberlake as Wakko Warner, the middle child of the Warner siblings who is only seen as a cameo. * Hadley Belle Miller as Dot Warner, the youngest sister of the Warner siblings who is only seen as a cameo. * Kevin James as Ralph T. Guard, the fat, dumb security guard at Warner Bros. Studios who tries to recapture the Warner siblings. He only appears as a cameo. Music # Rita and Runt Theme Song (performed by Ariel Winter) # Demons (Imagine Dragons) # Wherever I Go (Miley Cyrus) # Do You Love Me? (The Contours; performed by Chester See) # Behind Blue Eyes (Limp Bizkit) # Don't Go Breaking My Heart (Elton John and Kiki Dee; performed by Jessica Chastain and Dustin Hoffman) Notes * Rita will mostly talk in this film. * All animals in this film (including Rita and Runt) will be animated through computer-generated imagery at Weta Digital. * The Warners (also animated by Weta Digital) and Ralph T. Guard make a cameo during the film's climax, doing their literal running gag on carts. * Rob Paulsen and Dustin Hoffman are the only Animaniacs cast members to reprise the roles for their characters; Rita is voiced by Amy Poehler (speaking) and Jessica Chastain (singing) as opposed to Bernadette Peters, Justin Timberlake voices Wakko Warner instead of Jess Harnell, Hadley Belle Miller temporarily replaces Tress MacNeille as the voice of Dot Warner, and Ralph is temporarily portrayed (not voiced) by Kevin James in place of Frank Welker. * In the series, Rita's owner is a woman who sends her cat to the pound for being too independent. But in this movie, the owner is depicted as a man who kicks his cat out for the same reason. Category:Live-action films Category:Live-action films based on cartoons Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Animaniacs Category:Films about cats Category:Films about Dogs Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Buddy films Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:2016 Category:2016 films Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films about animals Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:American films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Steven Spielberg Category:Films directed by Robert Zemeckis Category:Films set in USA Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs